


Chocolate and Jelly Beans

by Fairie_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter
Summary: Time Travel story. (Yes I know Another one!) Chocolate is bad for him and her parents said no jelly beans because they are bad for her teeth. Love is a tricky thing. It can be good or bad. What happens when they fall for somebody they usually wouldn't? How will a time jump change everything?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. The sounds of the battle raged all around her. She looked around her as she reached the Great Hall. Bodies were scattered all over the floor. She walked the room looking for anybody that might need help. Halfway to the front of the room, she spotted Sirius sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Hermione watched as his body shook. Hermione walked over to Sirius and gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Next to Sirius's sobbing form was his best friend Remus and his wife Tonks.

Hermione dropped to her knees and Sirius grabbed a hold of her and they cried and held each other.

"Sirius, I think it is time. We are losing. I need to do this!" Hermione kissed Sirius's cheek and started to get up. Sirius grabbed her hand and stared up at her.

"Please, Hermione. Do not do this. I can't lose you too. It isn't a guarantee that it will work and you will come back."

Hermione looked awestruck. Even though they had been arguing about Hermione's plan to use her time turner to try and fix the mistakes they made, she couldn't believe he was fighting with her about it right now.

"Sirius, if I go I could save James, Lily, Remus, and countless others! I could keep you out of Azkaban!" Hermione tried to pry her wrist from Sirius's grasp but he pulled her to him instead of letting go.

Sirius wrapped his hand around the back of Hermione's neck and lightly placed his lips on hers. Hermione threw her hands around Sirius and pulled him close.

"I love you, Hermione. Please be safe." He wiped the tears from her face, "I will see you in the past."

"I love you too," she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. "See you in your past. Take care of yourself while I am gone."

Hermione got up and started her journey to the Room of Requirement. The castle was very quiet. It seemed the battling had stopped at least for a bit. Hermione began to climb the last staircase when she ran into Professor Snape.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and turned to join her on the last stretch of her trip.

"I have been told to tell you that the fate of the wizarding world lays in your hands and that Dumbledore trusts you to do as needed, Ms. Granger."

"Not going to try and stop me are they?" Hermione asked shocked by Severus's message.

"I believe they think it futile to stop you when you have your mindset in stone, Hermione," Severus said pulling them to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Sir, I really need to get a move on before any more die," Hermione whined.

"The only person left for you to care about is Sirius, Hermione. That is why I came with you. I watched Potter fall to Riddle's hand. I didn't want you to be alone."

Hermione gasped and a few fresh tears fell from her bloodshot eyes.

"All the more reason to try this plan then, Severus." Hermione turned towards her teacher and ran her fingers along his face. "I will see you in your past, Severus. I am glad we became friends in this time. Maybe we can in the past as well."

Hermione walked down the corridor of the 7th floor and began to think of the room she wanted.

"I want to be safe to complete my task." she thought while pacing in front of the spot where her door should appear. She stopped pacing when an ornate wooden door appeared to her.

Hermione opened the door and found a small room. The floor and walls were padded but the ceiling showed the night sky, something that relaxed her. There was a small blue couch like the one she had at her parents' home.

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands and let a few more tears fall before she got out her time turner.

Hermione pulled the necklace out of her shirt and began to turn it. She only wanted to go back a few days to fix some now seemingly vital mistakes they had made. As she began the 3rd turn she looked closer and saw that the turner was cracked.

"Shit!" she yelled as she was pulled into the time tunnel she created. As she was pulled and tugged around she thought about how far back she might end up. McGonagall had told her to never turn a broken time turner no matter what.

Suddenly the spinning and tugging stopped. She landed on a soft surface with a dull thud. Looking around she saw that she was in the same room she just left. She cautiously got up and went to the door. She opened it slightly and looked around. She didn't see a single thing, so she stepped out and started to look around.

Hermione rounded a corner to find the stairs and ran into a tall slender body.

"Watch where you are going?" the person yelled.

"I am so sorry," Hermione started looking up at the person she ran into, "Oh! Can you help me?"

Hermione looked into the younger face of Professor Snape and wiped a tear from her face.

"Who are you and where are you going?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"I'm Hermione. I am looking for the Headmaster's office. I think I took a wrong turn."

"My name is Severus Snape. I will escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus and Hermione walked down to the second floor and made their way over to the Headmaster's office.

Severus turned to the Griffin guarding the door and spoke the password.

"Jelly beans," he said, "Professor Dumbledore loves muggle sweets." He put his arm out for Hermione to go up the stairs first.

The pair walked up the stairs in silence. Once they reached the door at the top, Severus knocked on the door.

"Enter." said a gruff voice on the other side. Hermione pushed the door open and walked into the office.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is Hermione Granger. I found her on the 7th floor. Looking for your office. It seems the staircases decided to take her further than she needed to go."

"Hello, Hermione. I have been expecting you. You are free to go Severus."

"Good evening Professor, Ms. Granger," Snape said as he left the room, a bewildered look upon his face.

"Now Ms. Granger can you explain how you came to be in the castle?" Dumbledore asked over his half-moon glasses.

"Well, Sir, I am not sure how much I can tell you. I-" Hermione stopped to think about how to continue, "I am from the future. My Time-Turner is broken. I did not know it was broken until it was too late."

"I see. It would be wise if you said no more. I will, of course, look for a way to get you back to your time. I assume then that you are a student. We shall get you sorted and get you your school things this weekend. What year were you in Hermione?"

"I was a 7th year but never got to attend. So I would be a 6th year."

"Have a seat and I will fetch the Sorting Hat."

Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. She looked around while she waited for Professor Dumbledore to return with the Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore walked back into the room with the beaten old hat she remembered from her sorting.

"I will place the hat on your head and he will decide where to put you," Dumbledore said setting the hat upon Hermione's head.

Hermione jumped a little when the hat started to speak to her.

"Ah, we meet again, Ms. Granger. You still have a brilliant mind. Plenty of courage and bravery I see. I stand by my original choice, my dear." the hat spoke to her, but shouted to nobody in particular, "Gryffindor!"

"A wonderful House indeed!" Professor Dumbledore clapped.

"Thank you, sir. If we could figure out my schedule I am very hungry and quite tired."

The next morning Hermione was sitting at the table eating breakfast when 4 boys surrounded her.

"Who are you?" asked a boy who looked a lot like Harry.

"Where did you come from?" asked a boy who looked like Sirius.

"Why are you at our table?" said a 3rd boy.

"Leave the young lady alone to eat before asking her so many questions!" a boy whom she was certain was Remus, "Sorry about them. It isn't very often we get a student in the middle of a term."

Hermione looked at the group of boys again and suddenly gasped.

"Is something the matter?" the 3rd boy asked her with concern in her eyes.

"No, you just look like some of my friends from home. I miss them dearly. My name is Hermione. And you are?" she asked the boys as they stared at her and filled their plates.

The one who looked like Harry spoke first.

"I am James Potter. The guy across from you is Remus. The guy next to him is Sirius. And the one next to you is Peter. We are in Gryffindor as well."

"Oh nice to meet you," she said and went back to her breakfast.

A few minutes later Remus looked at her and saw a couple of tears escape down her face. He got up and motioned to Peter to move to his spot. Remus sat down and wrapped an arm around Hermione.

Hermione jumped a little at the sudden contact.

Remus leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It is okay to cry, but never do it alone. From this moment on you have the 4 of us. I promise." He reached up and cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face.

"James I am going to show Hermione the way to our first class," he spoke over her head. ←

END PART let me go 3 doors down (later on)

Remus and Hermione left the Great Hall and headed up the Grand Staircase towards the DADA room. Remus kept glancing at the young lady next to him. She looked very sad and defeated.

Suddenly Remus stopped and pulled Hermione into his chest in a bone-crushing hug. Just as he was about to let go he felt her arms wrap around him and pull him close. He rubbed her back as her sobs wreaked havoc on her body. She was shaking so bad Remus pulled them to the wall so he could hold them both up.

"It is okay, Mi. Is there anything I can do for you?" Remus asked pulling her hair to the side to wipe the young woman's eyes.

"How touching, Lupin." a dark voice sneered behind them.

"Go away!" Remus said sternly, "This does not concern you."

Hermione turned around and encountered the boy she met when she first arrived.

"Severus, that is your name correct?" Hermione said holding her hand out, "I am Hermione Granger. A pleasure to see you again."

"I am afraid I can not say the same at this moment, Granger. Whimpering females are not for me," he said as he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Don't take it personally. He is cold and heartless to everybody."

"I know somebody like him. He grew up to be caring. Selectively but still caring." Hermione wiped her eyes thinking of the Severus she knew compared to his teen-aged self.

Remus laughed. He pulled Hermione's hand to his elbow and lead her to class.

After classes, the Marauders lead Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. James and Sirius didn't seem to take things to seriously that evening.

Hermione sat in a far corner hoping to escape all the noise that James and Sirius were making. Remus looked around for his new friend and frowned when he found her alone in a corner.

"James, Sirius!" he shouted to be heard above them, "Do you think you could quiet down so our new girl can join us? She seems lonely but I noticed earlier she doesn't like loud noises."

"Sure, Moony, we can do that for you." Sirius turned to find Hermione and spotted her in the far corner, "Hey, Kitten, would you like to join us?"

Sirius's smile fell when he saw her jump and reach for her wand.

"You weren't kidding, were you Remus?" James asked quietly.

"Unfortunately I wasn't. Whatever she escaped it was bad."

Sirius got up and walked over to Hermione.

"It is okay, Kitten. I did not mean to startle you." Sirius said to reach out to touch her shoulder.

"Remus!" she yelled.

Sirius and James noticed Hermione looked slightly spaced.

Remus ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her arms and reassured her that she was safe with them.

"I am sorry I startled you, Kitten."

"Gods, Sirius can't you leave me alone. I have to do this. I told you everything already!" Hermione screamed at him and ran from the room.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at the retreating form of their new friend and wondered what happened.

"What is she talking about Pads?" Remus asked pulling Sirius to face him.

"I have no idea. I haven't had much chance to talk to her. She has been almost firmly attached to you from the beginning."

"He is right, Remus. We haven't had much chance to talk to her. Should we try to find her or do you want to go by yourself?" James asked Remus.

James stood and watched the faces of two of his best friends. Sirius looked confused as to what was happening. He was certain that he hadn't done anything to elicit that reaction from Hermione. Remus looked worried. Whatever is happening with the girl is worrying him a great deal.

James and Sirius were jerked from their thoughts as Remus ran from the common room.

Remus was running around the hallways thinking of where Hermione might go. He checked every foot of the Library. He checked the kitchen but the elves had not seen the girl. When he reached the 7th floor he noticed a door that he had never seen before.

Slowly he walked to the door and tried the handle. It opened. He looked inside the room and what he saw was beautiful. The room had high vaulted ceilings and large open spaces. It was a deep emerald color with cream accents. In the middle was a king-sized canopy bed. The purple bedclothes was hiding a lump that was shaking. After a moment of looking Remus concluded it must be Hermione.

He slowly approached the bed and sat down lightly and called out Hermione on the other side.

"Hermione? Can you come out and talk to me please?" Remus asked softly reaching for the girl.

"I am sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to freak out like that." Hermione said popping her head out from underneath her blanket. "Will you let me explain?"

Remus shook his head and urged her to come closer. When she got to him she buried her head in his chest and took a few calming breaths.

"Can you promise to hear me out before you decide anything? I want you to understand." Hermione pleaded softly to him. She sat up and looked him in the eye.

Remus again shook his head and pulled them to the headboard to get comfortable. He motioned for Hermione to start.

Hermione took a deep breath and started her tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione told Remus about the happenings in her time and what made her jump time. She told him about how the Time-Turner was broken leading her to his time. She told him everything she could think to tell him. At the end she wiped the tears from her eyes and got up from her seat.

"Hermione," Remus said sadly, "None of that really explains why you reacted the way you did to Sirius. I want to understand. You were in the middle of a war. What did Sirius say to set you off?"

Hermione looked at him and realized she never explained her relationship with the Marauders in her time.

"Sirius and I were involved. He was very opposed to my mission. You and I were very close much to your wife's displeasure. When he approached me in the common room he had the same look on his face as when I told him I was going."

"Which triggered your outburst. Is there any way I can help you? Should we work on destroying those Horcrux things?"

Hermione ran over to the bed and jump on to Remus. She took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips. She felt the shock stiffen his muscles and then relax and pull her to him and kiss her back.

A few minutes later, Remus pulled Hermione's small frame from his body and set her down next to him.

"I don't think we should tell anybody yet. I don't know how I will change time. I do want to work on destroying the Horcruxes. Maybe we can save more people that way. I need to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione whispered.

"You never mentioned the rest of us, Hermione. Surely you knew us if you were so involved with Pads." Remus said quietly dreading the answer.

"I didn't know James, Lily, or Peter. I don't think I should tell you why until I talk to the Headmaster."

Remus looked down at Hermione and pulled her close to him again.

"They are dead aren't they?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "I have to grow up without them don't I?"

"I promise I will be here until I can no longer be here for you." Hermione pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"I am going to hold you to that," Remus said with a smile on his lips. Remus laid down and pulled Hermione into his side and stroked her back until she relaxed.

A few hours later Remus opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione. She was still sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her up but knew if they didn't return soon that the rest of the group might wonder where they went.

"Hermione, you need to wake up," Remus said shaking her gently.

Hermione moaned slightly and rolled into Remus's chest.

"I really don't want to leave this bed with you," she said.

"As wonderful as that sounds, we have a plan and we need to get started. And the guys are likely to come trying to find us soon." Remus whispered to her hair.

Hermione rolled to the edge of the bed and stretched out her muscles. Remus sat back and admired the view before him.

"Enjoying something, Rem?" Hermione chuckled.

"Just you." he smiled as he walked over and pulled her to him and stole a kiss.

Hermione blushed as she moved closer to Remus.

A knock at the door broke them from their kiss and back into reality.

"Time to go," Remus whispered into her hair.

Remus walked over and let the pair of boys on the other side in.

Sirius and James whistled at the sight of the room.

"What is this place?" James asked.

"The Room of Requirement. It only comes when a person has true need of it and it is always what the person is looking for or needs." Hermione said matter-a-factually.

"This is so cool! Can we come here again?" Sirius asked walking around, smirking at the pair over the messy bed.

"Clear your mind there, Pads," Remus chuckled, "She was sleeping."

"I still have a chance then!" the raven-haired Marauder yelled.

Hermione laughed and turned to James.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to freak out. Can we please be friends?"

"I think it is Sirius you need to be apologizing to, but yes we can be friends."

Hermione looked around the room to find Sirius and found him tucked in a corner with a book in his hand.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we will step outside." James smiled and pulled Remus with him.

Hermione walked over and looked at Sirius for a moment. He looked so different from his older self. Hermione wasn't sure if it was just aging or if being in prison did more to him than he let on. The thought pulled at her heart and made her eyes water. Unfortunately, that was the moment Sirius realized that he was being watched.

"What's wrong, Mi? There is no need for tears," he said pulling the witch into his lap.

"Do you ever think about the future, Sirius?" tucking herself under his chin.

"All the time." Sirius looked off towards the other side of the room thinking about what she had asked.

"Sirius, I want to say I am sorry for the way I snapped at you earlier today," Hermione said quietly.

"Will you tell me why you did?" he asked.

"I can tell you part of it. But you can't freak out." Hermione removed herself from Sirius's lap.

"I will do my best. This sounds bad."

"It isn't what you are expecting, that is for sure."

Hermione and Sirius moved to a small couch.

"I am from the future," Hermione said with a serious look on her face.

Sirius looked at her like she was crazy. His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth to talk but Hermione held a hand up to stop him.

"I know what you are going to say." Hermione pulled the broken Time-Turner from her pocket. "This is a Time-Turner. I was only supposed to go back a few days. As you see I am here. My Turner is broken and I didn't know it until I turned it. I am from 1998."

"But why did you need to go back?"

"That is something I can't tell you," she said sadly. "You don't want to know, please believe me."

"You can't tell me that so why did you yell at me?"

"You didn't want me to do the time jump. You were adamant that I not do it because we didn't know what would happen if we changed what needed to be changed."

"Why would I fight you about it? Who am I to you where you are from?"

Hermione pulled a chain from her neck and a small ring fell to by her fingers.

"I am your wife, Sirius," Hermione whispered. She heard Sirius gasp and saw him reach for the ring on her neck.

"Why are you hiding your ring, Hermione?" he asked shocked.

"You are 19 years older than me in my time. Nobody knows we are married. They know we are together. Before I went on the run you insisted that we get married. A friend married us and filed the paperwork in secret so we could be safe."

Sirius was in shock. He couldn't believe he got married in the future.

"Wow. That is a lot to take in," he said running a hand down his face. "So will you be going back?"

"I honestly don't know. I have only used it for a few hours at a time before. That was part of the reason you didn't want me going. We didn't know how the Turner would react to a few days. I guess we know now that it is a bad idea."

Sirius looked at Hermione's face and saw the sadness in her eyes. He scooted closer to her and pulled her to him.

"What do we do from here? I don't have a girlfriend and sleeping with anybody just seems wrong knowing we are married."

"Then I should tell you I kissed Remus," Hermione said with guilt all over her face.

"I can let it go considering the situation. But what are we going to do? You aren't married to me now but for me in the future."

"I have always wanted you, Sirius. You need to make this decision. I can not hold your actions against you but I know they will hurt no matter what because you know we are married in the future. The Ministry here has no record of our marriage." Hermione wiped the tears from her face and eyes. It hurt to know she might not have Sirius in this time.


End file.
